Original Vampire
The Originals are a special group of powerful vampires. They are the very first and original vampires in existence. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. It is unknown if on the show, they were human at one point, but if the show emulates The Vampire Diaries novel series and storyline some what, then these vampires weren't made; they were vampires that have never been human in their entire lives. The Originals may not be able to be killed by a stake, as Damon staked Elijah after Elijah had attacked and tried to kill Stefan, and he came back to life, pulling the stake out of his heart and later on, regenerating from his dead state probably because of his status and advanced age. The Original vampires are so powerful, that they can even compel other vampires into doing things against their will, just like a normal vampire has the ability to compel a normal human without the presence of vervain. John Gilbert told Damon that the only way to kill and Original is using a dagger bathed in fossilized tree from the genesis of The Originals. But it was later confirmed that the dagger HAD to stay in the originals heart in order for him to stay dead. Also even they can compel vampires unlike when they compel humans the effect stops after the original dies. This is show when after Elijah die the compulsion he put on Katherine ended and she could escape the tomb. Members and Former Members * (He is the Leader of the Originals. He is considered the oldest of all vampires, is also the most hated and feared of The Originals. Katherine Pierce had ran from him over 500 years ago and now Klaus is after Elena). *Elijah (He is a former Original member. Elijah does not want to break the Sun and The Moon Curse, in fact for as yet unknown reasons, Elijah wants to kill Klaus). *Amy (A possible Original member, although nothing has been confirmed). *Adrienne (A possible Original member, she is described as a very dangerous vampire and nobody dares to touch her but nothing has been confirmed). *Charlotte Petrova (A possible Original member. She is a vampire turned around the year c.1200 but not confirmed). Servants and Former Servants *Two Unnamed Vampires in 1491-1492: They along with Elijah seek Katherine to bring her to Klaus but Trevor betrayal them and leads to a false path. *Trevor (He was killed by Elijah for betraying him by helping Katherine escape from him during the 15th century). *Rose (A very close friend of Trevor's; she and Trevor tried to stay hidden from Klaus for many centuries and have both been running from him ever since. Rose also helped to turn Katherine into a vampire. She now insists on helping both Damon and Stefan to help protect Elena from Klaus and from being in danger. Rose is staked by Damon to keep her from suffering from the bite of a werewolf). *Slater (He was a good friend of both Rose and Trevor's. He did not volunteer to serve. Slater was a young vampire and was turned sometime during the 70's. Slater was someone who Rose frequently turned to for help whenever she needed it. Slater was compelled by Elijah, who has the strength and the ability like any Original vampire, to compel other vampires. Elijah compelled Slater to stab himself in the heart, killing him instantly). *Alice (Not directly, she was Slater's girlfriend, she is responsible for investigating about vampires along with Slater and she calls Cody for the petition of Elena, but Damon clears her memory). *Cody (He along with two vampires are called for Alice by the request for Elena to be taken to Klaus to earn your trust of the Original. Elijah asked if someone else about Elena, they respond not and they are murderer). *Two Unnamed Vampires (They came along with Cody to take Elena to Klaus, but Elijah comes and kills them before it happens). Trivia *In the series, The Originals are considered the first family of the old world. *In the books, Klaus is one of the Old Ones but never says that there is a group of older vampires. *In the books, Klaus is wise, sadistic, cruel, insane, etc. In the series Elijah said that Klaus is a reclusive, paranoid, the most feared and hated of The Originals. * In the series, Rose tells Trevor that Elijah belonged to the old school. *In the series, so far not been able to contact a real member of The Originals (Elijah is a Former Original). *According to the words of Elijah (I've been dead for centuries) and the words of Rose (Elijah is the Easter Bunny in comparison to Klaus), this could leave with the idea that Klaus is much older and powerful than the books. *The first active member of The Originals confirmed is Klaus and a former member, this is Elijah. *Before the first mention of Klaus in the series, it would change the character for an older and powerful vampire named Phillipe came after Elena. *Katherine says that she met Klaus in England, this could be where The Originals stay. *The servants who were under orders The Originals were two unnamed vampires in 1491-1492, Cody (Extraction of his heart by Elijah) and two unnamed vampires in 2010 (Severed spine and Extraction of heart by Elijah), Rose and Trevor (decapitated by Elijah) are former members, Slater (Elijah compelled him to stab himself) and Alice (Damon clears her memory) were just friends of Rose and Trevor but never established whether they were really servants. *Elijah tells Rose that can forgive her and also to Trevor if necessary. But Elijah never be said that the pardon of The Originals (Elijah is a former member of The Originals and he has no authority to give forgiveness to Rose and Trevor on behalf of Klaus and The Originals). In other words, Rose is still wanted by Klaus and The Originals to destroy her because of Katherine´s incident. *In the episode Katerina, mentions that Klaus and The Originals had all the elements to break the curse of the sun and the moon, but Katherine manages to escape with the Moonstone. *According to John Gilbert, The Originals can be destroyed with white wood ash. Elijah states he has been dead for centuries suggesting that he died to become a vampire this could imply that Originals were once human. *According to the words of Luka, his sister and Jonas `s daughter is with Klaus, is the reason they are with Elijah, but they, like Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, John, Isobel, Katherine, Jonas together with Luka want to destroy The Originals. *Elijah wants to destroy Klaus after the sacrifice, is mentioned that after the sacrifice, Klaus will weaken. *John Gilbert mentioned that Isobel is doing something that might make Klaus never come, or want to come, to Mystic Falls. Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Antagonists Category:Vampire Diaries Characters